How to Save a Life
by traylover23
Summary: The bullet rang through the crisp air, I only had a second to think before I lost control of my car. I slammed into the wall, the last I remember was Doc calling my name...
1. Prolouge

How to Save A Life  
**Prolouge  
Rating: K+  
Warnings: LxS FxR HxF DocxOC MaterxOC RedxOC Mentions of slash.  
_Summary: The bullet rang through the crisp air, I only had a second to think before I lost control of my car. I slammed into the wall, the last I remember was Doc calling my name..._**

_Lightning's POV_  
I felt the butterflies in my stomach move all around, my nerves going crazy. A sick feeling crept up my throat before I gagged slightly, hoping to calm down. I took a deep breath, then close my eyes.  
A smile became my expression, and my nervousness calmed. I let myself slowly relax, and before I knew it, I feel asleep.  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
"Hey rookie, you 'kay?" My mentor's voice rang. Groaning, I sat up rubbing my eyes. I looked at the clock on my right.  
_3:37 P.M. November 10th 2012_  
I threw my covers off of me; which somehow, magically appeared. Tossing some clothes on, I forgot to respond so Doc went ahead and walked in.  
Doc Hudson looks like a kind old man. Large, square glass that hug his eyes, contrasting with his dark blue, that can bore into your soul. So, beware about that.  
Anyway, he wears a red jacket that says _LIGHTNING McQUEEN_ on the back in black letters, with a lightning bolt going through it. On the front, which isn't zipped up by the way; says crew chief on one side, and Hudson on the other.  
He wears black, steel-toe boots that would make Sarge proud, but, that's another story.  
"Rookie, hurry up already. Race starts in one."  
I nod in respond, before grabbing my _LIGHTNING McQUEEN_ jacket and red sweats with a single white line between two yellow lines down the side.  
Slipping on my white sneakers, I hop inside the elevator before slumping down to tie my shoes.  
"Nervous rookie?" He questions me. I snort, and give a smart-ass answer.  
"As if, the brave McQueen never gets scared." I give off a superman pose which makes him roll his eyes.  
"Sure thing rookie, and Sally doesn't have a thing for you."  
Confused, I drop my pose before cocking my head to the side and saying "Huh?" Chuckling, he ruffles my dirty blonde hair, making it messier than it already is.  
"C'mon, before Hicky beats you." With widen eyes, I dash off. But, with my elegant grace, I fall and face-plant the tile floor.  
Ignoring his laughter, I run outside, smiling for a couple pictures, then arriving at the track.  
"Kid, I got your headset and helmet ready." Old man Sarge tells me. I quickly respond. Taking the helmet, I shake my head to do move it to the side then I shove it on. Of course, the headset on first.  
"Good luck Stickers." I put on a huge grin, before sliding the glass on my helmet and wrap my arm around Sally, my four year long girlfriend.  
Sally is a beautiful, simple girl. Dark brown curls that reach down to her back, with shining emerald eyes. She wears a _LIGHTNING McQUEEN_ jacket that says Lightning's Girl on the left, and Carrera on the right. Blue jeans that had been faded and has a few ripped holes on the knees, with normal white sneakers. The jacket is unzipped fully and shoes her white Radiator Springs tee, which is shows off her, uh, womanly parts.  
Not that I can say anything, but she has regular sized breasts. Around a C-cup I say. Not that I would know that, just, uh, forget I said that.  
"If I didn't have this helmet on, I give myself a good luck kiss from you." Giving her a smirk, I poke her in the shoulder.  
"Well, Mr. McQueen, your crew chief Hudson, would probably skin me alive for distracting you." She responds slyly, poking me in the chest.  
"It's worth it." Smirking bigger, I laugh when she hits me on the torso with her palm.  
"_RACERS, GET YOUR CARS READY. WARM UPS GONNA START SOON!"_ The announcers booms, his vocal echoing across the field. Hugging Sally quickly, I whisper a quick "Love you" before fighting with the crowd to get to my team.  
"Bud, car's ready and gonna win taday." Mater, my bestfriend, says with his thick country accent. Slapping a black hand onto my shoulder, he nods me good luck before wiping his hands onto a rag.  
I strap myself down into my corvette/stock car. Kind of a combination. Still my baby though.  
"Rook, better get to the warm up lap," Doc's static voice tells me.  
"Alright, let me rev real quick." I start the car, then slowly drives onto the track. During the warm up lap, I can feel Chick tapping my backside with his stock car. Ignoring his tactics, I watch the checkered flag waver down and then do I slam my foot down onto the gas.  
Settling into second, I speed down the left turns before heading into the 250th lap. Only 150 to go. The crowd suddenly becomes louder, and I crinkle my eyesbrows, focusing.  
"Kid . . . Crowd . . . Loud." I tap the right side of my helmet trying to get the headset to work.  
"Doc? Doc? You alright? I can bearly hear you."  
"Look . . . Screen." The only thing I can make out comes through.  
Turning left again, I can see the main crowd making a ruckus. But from what though?  
"What Doc? I only see a bunch of fans flipping out," I say, heading into my 260th lap.  
". . . Gun."  
"What gun? Doc? Doc!" I shout into the microphone, when the connection suddenly cuts off. I near the 262th lap and I see a bunch of worried people, and I recongize them as my team.  
I see that Mater catches my eyes, and makes his dark skinned hand move beside his throat like saying "No!" confused, I head into first. I decided to head into the pit next round.  
The crowd screams louder suddenly. A loud crack was heard, followed by two more, then did I realize that what Doc ment by guns.  
The bullet rang through the crisp air, I only had a second to think before I lost control of my car. I slammed into the wall, the last I remember was Doc calling my name . . .  
". . . Rookie! Help's . . ." The connection was cut off, and my helmet falls off as my car spins and runs into the grass, flipping like the King did during his last race. My head lunges foward and I hit my head on the steering wheel, blood covering my blue eyes. Groaning, I cough up some blood into my right hand, wincing as I lift it up. I hear shouts coming closer, and my vision is darkening.  
Looking into fatherly eyes, I see Doc lifting me out of the car slowly, careful not to injure me more.  
"You'll be alright, just . . . just stay with me, 'kay kid?" I start to nod, before sucking a deep breath in, pain shooting down my spine.  
I try to speak, but my busted lip says other wise. I see a few more figures. A couple red, and even green and orange. Dropping my head into the warm chest, I hear a couple sirens, and glass being torn up.  
My vision finally goes dark.

* * *

Next thing I knew, I was being rolled into a room, an oxygen mask over my face. Struggling to sit up, a man pushes me down.  
"Lay down Lightning, I'm right here." Nodding slowly, I lay back down, keeping my head to the right side. A soothing voice keeps talking to me, telling me I'll be alright. A tear slips down my face, from pain and confusion. What the hell is going on?  
". . . Dad?" I finally say, then passing out, getting no answer from the black universe.

* * *

**Gah! I'm so rusty, I made this on a school thing called 'Compass Note-Pad' so it maybe be really bad. I hope you like it, next update Friday. I would've updated Thursday, but I have Honor Band practice.  
Oh, and when Mater said "Taday", that was not incorrect. That's just how I imagine how he says it, and him being black. I dunno, I just see that.  
And also, Holley and Lightning will be siblings in this. But here's the age thingy:  
Lightning: 24 and a half.  
Sally: 23 and three quarters.  
Doc: 50.  
Mater: 26. I wanted him younger.  
Holley: 22 and one fourth.  
Finn: 28.  
Flo: 53.  
Ramone: 55.  
Flo and Ramone's son: 22.  
Flo and Ramone's twin daughters: 20.  
Red and OC's daughter: 14.  
Red: 42.  
Red's wife: 40.  
Mater's fiancee: 25.  
Lightning and Holley's older brother's daughter: 2.  
Lightning and Holley's little sister: 17.  
Lightning and Holley's older brother: 26.  
Sarge: 51.  
Filmore: 52.  
Lizzie: 74.  
Stanley(passed): 76.  
Doc's wife: 48.**

**Doc's daughter: 19.  
Lightning and Holley's older brother's wife: 26.  
Well, I think that's about it. Please review and favorite. If you sneezed during this literature, bless you.  
traylover23 has logged out**


	2. Chapter 1

How to Save A Life  
**Chapter One  
Rating: K+  
Warnings: LxS FxR HxF DocxOC MaterxOC RedxOC Mentions of slash.  
_Summary: The bullet rang through the crisp air, I only had a second to think before I lost control of my car. I slammed into the wall, the last I remember was Doc calling my name..._**

* * *

_Lightning's POV:_

Pain, that's all I could feel. From the dull throbbing in between my eyes to the stinging sensation on my heels. Crinkling my eyebrows, I groan and shift my place of my body. I hear a few voices, most male and some female, but the rest aren't allocated and I can't tell; and the sounds are mixing again. I try to lift my hand to find I can't. Met with disappointment, I struggle to shift a smile on my face when I hear Sally.

"Wake up Lightning, we all waiting for you."

I plunge into the darkness again, that hell.

A few hours later I open my eyes slightly, squinting at the light burning into my eyes. Rubbing my eyes, I look around the room. Reaching out to the bathroom, I collapse on to the ground and gasp. Curling into a ball, I feel no pain.

"Huh?"

"Humph, well, look at _that_." Swinging around, I throw my hands in front of me, sensing danger. Clenching my hands into fist, I stand up, ready to defend myself.

"Turn around boy." Blinking, I lower my hands and unconsciously face the masculine voice. I flinch seeing the bigger male that _literally _covered in tattoos from the chest down.

"Who're you?" I slur out, suddenly losing my strength and sitting on the bed. The man doesn't respond, just walks around me. I gasp when he tugs on to my nightgown.

"What . . . What're doing?" I force out. My mouth suddenly feels like a cotton ball is stuff inside.

"Humph, do you want my help or not boy?" He spits out, grasping my chin.

"What do'ya mean?" I look up to meet his eyes. Slinging his arm around me, I lean into the support as he takes me into another room that I immediately recognize.

"Doc's waiting room." I murmur and lean back into my own weight, hissing at the irritation from my left ankle. "Why em' I here?" I rub my tired eyes. The coal eyes look sad he looks down, leaning against the wall. Seeing Sally on the white vinyl couch, I reach out to touch her . . . Only for my hand to go through her.

"What the?" I bellow, backing up into the wall.

"She can't see ya kiddo. Ya in a dream." Arching an eyebrow, I sit down on the couch rubbing my eyes. Cringing in disgust as I feel prickly hairs on my chin. Bleh, I hate facial hair on me. It's just not me.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Rolling my eyes, I retort.

"Why can't she see me."

"Told ya, you dreamer boy. Listen more if you want me tah help you." Making a confused expression, I snap at him.

"Help with what? What do I absolutely need help with? How am I in a dream? Tell me man!" I grip his black biker jacket, ignoring the little spikes. Gently, but firmly, he removes my hands, sits me on the couch, and places my hands in my lap. Irritated and confused, I sharply pull my hands from him as if he burned me.

"Do you wanna be with your girl again? Be with your family, your brothers and sisters, your best friend, your _loved _ones?" Looking down, having my _somehow _long blond hair cover my eyes.

"Well, yeah . . ."

"Then let me help you."

"Alright."

Smirking, he leans back towards the wall and bends his leg behind him and crosses his legs across his chest.

"Good, names Dal."

"Dal?" I look back up, confirmed the name.

"Yup, no Dallas or Dally, just Dal." Nodding, I stand up. Twitching my nose in hate, I tug at my hospital gown that's literally paper-thin, and _feels _like paper. I'm practically a walking notebook. Just a sexy one at that, if ya know what I mean. Haha, no. Anyway . . .

Dal tosses some clothes at me and tells me to get dressed. I take off the paper gown before blushing furiously at the thought of get dressed in front of Sally.

"Relax Spud, she can't she you."

Yelping, I throw the cloth at him before slipping the dark blue jeans over my regular red boxers and slipping on a _Falling in Reverse_ tee which is ironically, my third favorite band. My Chemical Romance second and Skillet first.

"Spud?"

"Ya, gotta prob' with that?" Shaking my head no, I walk outside the waiting room, hands in pockets. Hanging my head low, doubts swim through my head.

"Spud? You alright?" Shaking my head no, a single tear slips down my face.

"Whatcha crying 'bout now, Spud?" Angrily wiping the tear, I push pass him settle down on to the sidewalk. Glaring at the pebble on the black road that I paved, I sigh. Poor pebble, I didn't do anything to him . . . Or her. Whatever the thing is.

"Spud, sorry 'bout that. Just can't stop jokin' can I?" Wrapping an arm around him, I ignore his gaze and stick my face into my knees.

". . . What happened?" I muffle out, letting him rub my shoulder in comfort.

"You got into a half coma. Half where your laying down, unconscious, but where you can move, but can't talk." What in the world? That's real? "I'm just a part of your mind . . . Sorta."

"Sorta?"

"Tell ya later, not important now." A few minutes pass awkwardly.

"What are you here? I mean, you don't have to be here."

"Well, it's been about 3 days. I think ya girl wants ya back, and you needa keep her. Better put a rock on her finger soon." He winked and I flushed. Sally wouldn't leave me . . . right?

"Well, enough of sappy talk. Let's get you ready." Nitting my eyebrows, he answers my inner question. "Food." On cue, my stomach rumbles. Wrapping my arms around my stomach, I lock my jaw as hunger pains pass through.

They pass by, and I sigh in relief. Man, I hate hunger pains.

Dragging me through town, he shoves me into a seat in Flo's café before shoving a huge plate of food in front of me. Mouth watering, I almost choke myself engulfing the food.

Once the plate is good, I let out a breath before covering my mouth. I shoot out like a bullet, wait, I guess I shouldn't use that saying . . . I shot like a cheetah into the men's restroom and let my guts come up through my throat.

Soon, I'm dry heaving. I lean against the wall as drool roll down my mouth. A hand rubs my back and I jump. Grabbing the offensive hand, I twist it and slam it against the wall.

I hear a loud hiss, before another hand takes mine shoves it into my chest. Dal clutches his right wrist in pain and I apologize quickly.

"No need to apologize Spud. Should have known not to startle ya when you're at ya worst." Mentally glaring at him, I whisper "Bastard" before standing up and wiping my mouth.

"I eat slower next time," I say to him, before giving him a big grin. "Well?"

"Well what?" He answers.

"What's next on the list to 'prepare' me?" I say, using quotation marks to emphasize prepare. He smirks. I smirk bigger.

"excercise." I chuckle, leaving the smirk in place. Not faltering at all.

"What type?"

"Cardio. Meaning, running."

My face finally falls.

"What?"

* * *

**Poor Spud xD I mean, Lightning. Lol. I said Friday, but I couldn't write anymore for this chapter. SO, next update IS Friday since I have Honor Band practice tomorrow.**

**Hope you like Dal. Remember, Dal. D-A-L. Not Dan. I almost put that a few times xD**

**If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. Remember to favorite and review, please!**

**traylover23 has signed out**


	3. Chapter 2

How to Save A Life  
**Chapter Two**

**Rating: K+  
Warnings: LxS FxR HxF DocxOC MaterxOC RedxOC Mentions of slash.  
_Summary: The bullet rang through the crisp air, I only had a second to think before I lost control of my car. I slammed into the wall, the last I remember was Doc calling my name..._**

* * *

_Lightning's POV_

I pant, I've run around the dirt track I usually practice with Doc called Willy's Butte about 15 times. Sweat trickles down my face, and my now dirtied white t-shirt sticks to my body uncomfortably. I pull the tee-shirt off of my chest using the collar part, and push it back and forth to fan myself.

"Keeping running Spud." Dal says, before spitting into a rusted bucket. I wrinkle my face in disgust as the sound of the saliva slamming itself against the metal.

"How . . . how does this help me?" I huff out, also being careful of my words.

"It doesn't. I'm just trying to keep you preoccupied." Confusion flashes across my face.

"What?" He sighs, before closing the book he holding, which strangely look Doc's medical books . . .

"I'm trying to think; and even though you probably don't need it, when I help you out of ya coma, you'll be in shape." Rolling my eyes, I retort with an answer that leaks sarcasm from the back.

"I'm already in shape though." He smirks, before standing up and kicking the dirt, making dust puff up.

"Not in cardio wise, and it's been almost a week. Ya losing you's four-pack." My eyes widen, and lift up my shirt to poke my stomach. I feel muscle and a little fat. Looking horrified, I start running again. I finally caught my breath, thank _god_.

I hear chuckling in the background that I ignore, I continue my pace. The pace is kinda between jogging and running if you knew what I mean. But, it's also not. If that makes sense . . . I bet it doesn't.

Wait, who am I talking to anyway? Meh, I continue talking, you seem interested enough.

After about ten to fifteen minutes of running, I collapse next to Dal. Squirming to find a comfortable spot, I sigh and lean my head on a rock.

"What's next?"

"Sleep." I like that answer. I like that answer a lot. More than you ever know.

I shut my eyes, and fall asleep on the ground.

"His eyes are twitching, and he's sweating furiously. Also, the muscles in his abdomen, thighs and calves are stressed." I hear Doc's faint voice.

". . . Why?" I can only make out of Sally's voice.

". . . Dunno . . ." That's Doc's right? . . . Right?

I fell back into the darkness. I felt so close. Yet, I failed again. Third time this week dammit.

"Spud. Wake up, I can practically hear your stomach growl from here." I swat my hand in front of me like he's a fly.

"Shush up, trying to sleep." I slur sleepily. Snuggling back into the soft pillow . . . Wait. Soft pillow, where did this come from? I open my eyes too see I'm on my bed. Nobody around, just Dal and I.

It's getting really lonely, even with his company.

"Get up, or I won't help ya no more." I groan, he got me.

"Alright, I'm up." I raise my hands in defeat. I sigh, what does he want now?

"Okay, we eat first." I nod. "Then, I'm gonna try something that _may _work. But don't get your hopes up."

"M'kay."

Eating some bacon and sunny-side up eggs, we put up the dishes and we sit out in the middle of the road where I had paved.

"Okay, now we meditate." What?

"Huh?"

"Medi-tate. Understand me now?" I roll my eyes.

"I understood you the first time. _Why _though?" He pulls out a medical book. From . . . I have no idea.

"Says here, if you meditate, you can see illusions from your subconscious. Since we're in your subconscious right now technically-" I raise a blond eyebrow at that comment, he continues. "-I'm hoping it does the opposite." I make a comment on his logic.

"Well, when I fall asleep, I can hear them talking. I can practically feel them. But then they fade."

"Hopefully meditating can make the bonds stronger so you can connect and touch them." I give a quick shake of the head in a positive way, and sit cross-legged on to the black pavement.

Closing my eyes, I let myself relax completely. Searching through my mind, I can softly hear Doc's, Sally's, and Mater's voices. I stretch towards them, but they seem a mile away.

They're voice are getting louder. I can feel Sally's hand around mine! I nit my eyebrows, and focus to give a small squeeze.

A painful "Pang!" hits my chest, and I have trouble breathing.

"Doc! He isn't breathing! Doc!" I can hear Sally bellow. What's going on? What is she talking about?

I lose my breath quickly, and I am forcefully woken up by my trance.

"Spud! You alright?" Unable to give an answer, I slowly let myself fade into the black.

* * *

**Gah! This sucked. I wish I had better inspiration, but my computer is acting wacko, and I'm tired, even though it's only 9:30 here. Hopefully I can give a better chapter tomorrow, ttyl guys.**

**If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you! Please review and favorite! Please! It helps me to know you guys like it(: Thanks!**

**traylover23 has signed out**


	4. Chapter 3

How to Save A Life  
**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cars, or the characters used. I only own the plot line, and Dal(:**

**Rating: K+  
Warnings: LxS FxR HxF DocxOC MaterxOC RedxOC Mentions of slash.  
_Summary: The bullet rang through the crisp air, I only had a second to think before I lost control of my car. I slammed into the wall, the last I remember was Doc calling my name..._**

* * *

_Lightning's Pov:_

"Ugh, what happened?" I groan out loud, before slowly up. I take slow, deep breaths. Hissing at the pain from the bottom of my right lung, I limp out of bed and into the next room.

My living room is quite small, considering it has three parts. The kitchen, the dining room, and the living room.

"Spud? You took quite a fall." I nit my eyebrows in confusion. I had fallen?

"But, wasn't I sitting?"

". . . Shut up. You know what I mean. You alright? Ya passed out, then quit breathing for a while. About a minute later, you started again; practically gasping for air." Looking down, I rub the back of my head sheepishly.

"Really? All I remember was pain, and you running towards me."

"What happened?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Getting slightly chilled, I pick my black SKILLET hoodie. Breathing in the aromas from Sally wearing it, I slip it over my head, letting it hand loosely off my body. I look down, I look skinner. Hadn't I been eating?

"When you meditated."

"Oh," I say, poking my ribs that are slightly showing through my skin, "I used my energy to squeeze Sally's hand. Was that bad?" He shakes his head.

"Not at all, your connection should be stronger. More or less. Depends on how hard ya took that hit in your lungs. Something went wrong, dunno what." Whispering a small "Oh," I wrap my arms around myself. I feel weaker, and paler. Kinda like my old teenage self when I was fourteen when Mom couldn't afford food for Holley and I.

"Dal?"

"Hm?"

"Why am I skinner." I ask, though it sounds like a statement.

"Real world. They're feeding you liquids, your stomach had to be pumped the day of the accident. Something you ate really messed with your stomach, so they're trying to build you up slowly."

"Oh."

A few awkward moments later, I clear my throat, going to lay in bed. Wrapping the covers around me, I think about everything. How can I let this happened? Dad was right, I shouldn't have join racing. Then again, I wouldn't have met Sally and the Radiator Springs crew.

Maybe it was just fate.

But, fate seems not to be on my side right now.

* * *

_Holley's POV:_

Hearing about Lightning broke my heart, and I literally drug Finn towards the nearest airport. After dealing with the eight hour ride, I comforted Sally, and stayed by my big brothers side. Only leaving to eat, shower, and use the loo. Of course, the times I had to forced Sally out of the _hell-hole_ to take care of herself also, but that doesn't count. Right?

"Bloody hell," I talk to myself, leaning back into the couch in Lightning's room. I close my eyes, and feel a presence next to me as the seat sinks in. I reconize the Old Spice colagone right away.

"Miss Shiftwell?"

"McQueen."

"Hm?" I breath out long and slow, leaning on Finn's shoulder, he puts his arm around me, rubbing my upper arm.

"My surname is Holley Claire McQueen."

"Holley . . ." I jump slightly at that, Finn has never called me by my first name in public! "You're never supposed to say your true name, unless your married . . ."

". . . Or you trust them?" I finish awkwardly. "I trust you Finn, you've always been by my side since you met me. Doesn't matter whether I'm a spy or not, I'm always a woman with rights. I trust you, so, I didn't truly break the rules. He smiles at me, before ruffling my hair and leaning against the wall to take a nap.

"I trust you too, and I'm knackered(1). You are too, take a nap."

Nodding, I take my purple blanket out of my bag and placing my feet in Finn's lap, where he takes off my shoes. I fall asleep to the beeps of Lightning's machine, Sally's soft snores from Lightning's bed where she sits next to, Mater's loud snores from the corner, and mainly Finn's breathing.

Smiling, I dream about when Lightning and I were kids, and had such little drama.

Only if the world was like this today . . .

* * *

**GUYS! I AM SOOO SORRY, THIS TRULY SUCKS, I KNOW. I had such little time from excessive homework/: sorry guys. I WILL update this weekend, I promise.**

**1. knackered: an english word meaning 'tired' or 'fatigue'. I learned this from my Dad's girlfriend who is from England(:**

**So short, I know also. I will make it longer. I've decided every know and then to put another POV in here, so you don't get bored of the story(:**

**If you had sneezed during the story, bless you(:**

**traylover23 has signed out**


	5. Chapter 4

**How to Save A Life**

**Chapter Three:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cars, or the characters used. I only own the plot **

**line, and Dal(:**

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings: LxS FxR HxF DocxOC MaterxOC RedxOC Mentions of **

**slash.**

**Summary: The bullet rang through the crisp air, I only had a second **

**to think before I lost control of my car. I slammed into the wall, the last I **

**remember was Doc calling my name...**

**Authors note: Sorry guys/: I've been swamped with homework and projects. I WILL update this week after I finish my Science and LA projects.**

_Lightning's POV:_

* * *

I felt the light shift as I woke up. Groaning, I throw my arm over my eyes and turn over, pulling a fist slightly to my chest and my other hand under the pillow. I lay my right leg over the blanket and snuggle back into the bed as the curtains open again.

"Spud! Wake up, you shouldn't feel any pain any more. Ya doctor's a good man. Much better than 'Spike'." I nit my blond eyebrows together. How did he know that name?

"How'd you know my father's name? And how'd you know he's an asshole deserving to die in a hole?" A pregnant pause lingers in the air, before Dal chuckles. He reaches an arm out and I flinch slightly. But instead for some reason feeling the hit I expected; he ruffled my hair. Huh?

"Tell ya later. Don't you stress it Spud, worry about getting to ya girl before anything else right now. Ya girl and your sister really want you back along with your mentor, best friend, and everybody else. Don't want to disappoint them do ya?" I lower my blonde head down and shake my head.

"No. . . . Not really."

"Well then Spud, eat this small meal and we'll start preparing for another session. You're getting skin-nay, Spud." Dal wiggles his black eyebrows with leaning down and throwing my SKILLET hoodie to me, and putting on his studded, leather jacket. Slipping on his steel-toe shoes, he jogs slightly outside before bringing a plate of food.

On the paper plate is two scrambled eggs and 6 pieces of bacon along with lightly butter toast and a half-glass of orange juice.

"Eat _slowly_ Spud, you don't wanna get sick again. Plus, you've been out for two days, your body stopped adjusting to eating regularly. Doc's got you on only liquid food, your stomach is sensitive even more than it usually is." Not even bothering on asking why he knew my stomach is messed up, I nod and take a bite out of the eggs and nibble on a little bit of bacon. I slip on my white tennis shoes with red laces, and lean over to eat a little bit more.

After 30 minutes I finish eating and I clean my self up and my room. I grab the paper plate and dump it in the trash and reach out to open the door to let fresh air in. Sighing and closing my eyes, I let the smell of Clorox through my senses. Wait, what?

My vision starts to blur slightly and swim. I rock back and forth and I collapse on the ground.

Minutes later I open my eyes see Sally and Holley with red rimmed eyes and smeared eyeliner. Doc paces back and forth checking my stats. Finn is on the pastel green couch in the corner rocking Holley to sleep, who is trying to do something on her smartphone. Mater is in the corner with his black hair in his eyes, rubbing his dark skinned biceps. His green eyes don't have their usual shimmer to them, and his buck-tooth smile is curved into a sad frown. What is going on?

I try to sit up, or at least move. I manage to squeeze Sally's hand a lot stronger than I had before, and leave a sad smile on my face. She looks up and gasps in surprise. Her huge frown twitches to a little smile. She leans over and kisses me feather-like on my cheek.

I lift my arm slightly, and I see Dal in the corner. Arms crossed on his chest, he props his knee up and allows a smirk on his face to appear.

Sally raises her hand to prop her hand and stroke my cheek, and I lean into her touch. Doc rushes up and softly moves her to where Holley and Finn sit. Mater allows his smile to appear and I smile back. I open my mouth to talk before the taste of blood reaches my mouth.

I start coughing, it feels like my chest is compressing itself. I swallow the blood back, not allowing to escape. My stomach churns and Dal runs over before I vomit all over myself. His hand ghosts over Doc's and pressing to my forehead. My stomach slowly uncoils and I feel my cold sweat push itself back.

Dal looks happy about this, and goes to leave. I nit my eyebrows, and I lean up and stretch out a hand for him. Why is he leaving?

"Dal!" I croak out, though it doesn't sound like it. Doc gently pushes me back, and puts a small, white plastic cup to my lips. I refuse, and drunkenly reach out for him.

He turns around and gives me a soft smile, a small pang hits my chest. My heart.

"Good luck kid, I did my work. See you later." No, no!

I lung for him and only catch the metal railing at the end of the bed. Doc pulls me up gently before laying me back down. Holley reaches over and tucks me in and Sally kisses my cheek. This feels like a dream, this is way too easy. What did Dal do? I shouldn't have recovered this fast!

My vision starts to blur and I lean into Doc's chest. A single tear falls down my face, and I don't know why. But, I realize something.

Dal is gone, and I don't know whether this real or not. Or if he truly left.

I slowly let the black claim me.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**GAH! This is so bad, I ment it to be something else and then this came out. This is NOT the end though guys, it's way too short. I'm probably not gonna make a sequel, and I'll only probably write four or five more chapters. Though, they'll probably be explainations. Review for more please!(:**

**If you sneezed during his chapter, bless you!(:**

**traylover23**


End file.
